


BET

by BunnyyTofuu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyyTofuu/pseuds/BunnyyTofuu
Summary: – Where Yoo Jeongyeon and her friends had a deal to make the new transferee, Myoui Mina, fall in love with her within a month. Will she succed capturing the heart of the Penguin?
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 32
Collections: TWICE One-Shots (Requests)





	1. 1

"Hey, Jeong!"

Jeongyeon turned her gaze and saw her friends walking towards her table.

"Yo, what's up?"

"Uhh... the ceiling?"

Jeongyeon then gave Chaeyoung an 'I'm-so-done-with-you' look but everyone just laughed it off.

"But seriously, what do you want?"

"Did you hear the news?"

Another friend of hers, Dahyun asked.

"Which news?"

This time, it was her friends who gave her the look she gave Chaeyoung earlier.

"Seriously, Yoo Jeongyeon? But anyways, did you heard that a new transferee started her first day almost a week ago?"

It was Sana who spoke this time.

"Oh, yeah. I heard about it. What about her?"

"Wanna make a bet?"

"What bet?"

"Make her fall for you, ask her out then break her heart eventually. Easy, right?"

"What will I get if I succeed?"

Her three friends looked at each other and gave signaling looks before looking back to her.

"We'll be your 'slaves' for a month but if you fail, YOU will be our slaves for a month."

"The fvck? I'm the leader of this group!"

"So? Deal or No Deal? Remember, you only have one month to do it."

Sana offerd her hand for a handshake and Jeongyeon just stared at it for a few seconds before heaving a sigh and finally taking it.

"Deal."

•••

"You're the new student, right?"

Mina, who was silently reading a book looked up and saw a girl.

"Uhh... yeah."

"I'm Jeongyeon. What's your name?"

As Jeongyeon introduced herself, she sat on the chair accross Mina's.

"Mina."

After Mina said her name, she went back from reading her book again, not wanting to make their conversation long as she's still not fully adjusted on her new sorroundings.

"You have a pretty name, suits you."

Mina just ignored Jeongyeon's compliment and both of them were soon engulfed by silence.

Well, their in the library so they really shouldn't be noisy at all...

"Do you happen to be free by Saturday? My friends and I planned to go on an Amusement Park... do you want to come?"

Mina once again looked up from reading her book and saw Jeongyeon shyly scratching her nape.

"No. A friend already made plans for us on Saturday and even though if ever I'm free by Saturday, I would still say no to your offer because first of all, I don't know you."

Mina sighed and closed her book before standing up, leaving a speechless Jeongyeon.

She's a tough one. she thought to herself.

•••

Saturday came and all Jeongyeon's friend including her have gathered on the Amusement Park already but Momo and Jihyo was still nowhere to be seen so they decided to wait for them.

"Hey, guys!"

They all looked at the direction where the voice came from and saw Momo and Jihyo with another girl behind them, fidgeting on her phone.

"Sorry we made you wait... by the way, this is Mina, she's the new transferee for like what? Two weeks ago?"

"Oh, yeah! She's my partner on my History Class!"

It was Dahyun who spoke but was nudge by her girlfriend, Nayeon who's beside her so she shut her mouth up.

Mina, who's fidgeting something on her phone earlier, finally looked up the moment she heard Momo mention her name.

She then froze upon seeing the people in front her.

They are Momo's friends? she asked in her mind.

"So? What are we waiting for? Let's have some fun now!"

Sana exclaimed and all of them excitedly left their spot along with their partners except for Mina and Jeongyeon who just stood there still, looking at each other.

"Well... I guess it's you and I for today..."

•••

After spending hours of exploring, playing some games, have lots of talks and laughters, they finally decided to call it for the day.

"Hey, Jeong... would you mind giving Mina a ride home? I would be staying on Jihyo's for tonight..."

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks... she's in the comfort room... we'll get going now... please take care of her..."

Jeongyeon just nodded and just looked at Momo and Jihyo going away.

"Mo, let's g– where's Momo?"

She looked behind her and saw Mina fixing her skirt.

"She just left with Jihyo few seconds ago... she asked me to take you home because she'll be staying over on Jihyo's apartment tonight..."

"Oh. It's okay, I can just take a cab..."

"No, it's already late and you're wearing a skirt as well. Come on, I'll drive you home."

•••

It was just silent for the whole drive going to Mina's apartment.

"Thanks for the ride..."

Mina removed her seatbelt and was about to open the car door already but Jeongyeon held her wrist, which made her look back on her.

"B-Before you go... uhm... I have something to say..."

"Sure. Go ahead."

"I-I... I know it might be somehow weird as we just got to spent some time togethet earlier but... I've been kind of observing you even before I approached you on the library and... I... I think I like you, Mina..."

Mina was taken aback and was speechless on what Jeongyeon just said.

She what? Mina asked.

"You like... me?"

She carefully asked as she pointed to herself and Jeongyeon just nodded as an answer.

"I-I... I don't know, Jeong... like you said, we just got to know each other earlier and..."

"I understand... I can wait... As long as you'll give me permission to pursue what I feel towards you..."

Mina stopped and stared at their hands, thinking how to answer the latter.

"Let's give it a try."

•••

It's been almost two weeks already since Jeongyeon started pursuing her feelings towards Mina and almost a week after, Mina finally said 'Yes' to her as the latter confessed that she also felt something towards the other.

"So... how's the bet going?"

She looked up and felt her heart race.

She've been wanting to tell her friends to just end the bet already because she knows, Mina is too fragile to play with.

She already fell for her, not because of the bet but in reality already.

"I-It's going fine..."

"When are you planning to break up with her? Remember, Jeong... you only have a week remaining and if you fail, you'll be our slaves."

It was Chaeyoung who asked while munching her sandwich.

"I'm still finding the right timing to do it..."

The two just nodded and continued eating.

Meanwhile on the other side, someone heard them.

•••

"Minarii~"

Jeongyeon happily approached her girlfriend and sat accross her.

"Hi."

"So... why did you want to see me? Did you miss me? You also look down... did someone hurt you?"

"Yes, and that someone is none other than YOU."

Mina just forced a smile before heaving a sigh, clasping both of her hands together.

"Let's break up."

It was like everything stopped when Mina said those words.

"W-What? What are you talking about, Mina? No. We're not breaking up."

"Yes, we are."

"Did I do something? What is it? Tell me, Mina."

"Do you really love me, Jeongyeon?"

Jeongyeon stopped for a while when Mina asked those question.

"Of course, I do."

"I don't think so. Because if you really do, then you could've given up about the bet already and be your friend's slave."


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — After Jeongyeon and Mina's relationship ended, what happened between them? Will Mina give Jeongyeon a second chance or she already found someone else and decided to shut Jeongyeon down?

"You're looking at HER again..."

Mina looked at her side and saw Momo, carefully sitting down on the space beside her.

"Can't help it... it's the only thing I could do..."

"I see that you didn't stop loving her even though she hurted you before..."

"I never did, Mo... but I guess she already did..."

Mina smiled bitterly at the scene she saw the moment she once again looked at her, Jeongyeon having fun with Chaeyoung along with Tzuyu and Nayeon.

Three years.

Three years after she ended her relationship with Jeongyeon upon knowing about the bet Jeongyeon had with her friends.

She went back to Japan but went back to Korea after two years.

As soon as they knew that Mina came back, they welcomed her again and apologised for everything they've done before.

Except Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon wasn't there when she came back to Korea.

She found out that Jeongyeon distanced herself to them as well and went to Paris for a business trip when she came back.

Up 'till now, the both of them haven't had a proper exchange of talks yet.

"So... you still love her?"

Mina remained silent while Momo just slowly nodded.

"I'll take that as a yes, then..."

Silence engulf them as no one dared to speak right after but a certain pale girl did it.

"Momoring~"

They both turned to their side and chuckled as they saw Dahyun making her way towards them, pouting and dripping wet with water.

"What happened to you?"

"Jihyo unnie and Sana unnie pushed me in the pool because I was teasing them for being so clingy with each other..."

Dahyun pouted even more while lightly stomping her feet.

"You should've just stayed quiet, Dubu... you know that they've always been like that ever since, right?"

"Yeah, but pushing me in the pool doesn't make justice! I'm telling this to Nayeon unnie. Nayeon unnie!"

They both once again chuckled as they watch Dahyun walk her way towards where Nayeon is.

"Okay... back to you, Mina..."

"What?"

"I mean... you told me that you still love Jeongyeon–"

"I just told you that I didn't stop loving her."

"Same sh*t, Dude... why don't you just talk to her? Suit things up and claim her once again like you always do before?"

"Are you hearing yourself, Mo? I'm not that desperate to have a lover or to have her back with me..."

"She never stopped loving you as well, Mina..."

"She already did, Mo... besides, I couldn't take destroying their happiness for the sake of mine..."

She stood up and left Momo who just followed her through her gazes.

"Chaeyoung is Jeongyeon's little sister for pete's sake, Myoui."

•••

"Where are you taking me, Sana?"

Mina asked for the nth time as she was being dragged by Sana to who knows where.

She was just playing games on her phone when someone suddenly blindfolded her but the moment she heard their voices, she found out it was Sana and Momo.

"Just stay quiet. We're almost there."

"How can I be quiet when I can't even see a thing? Who knows if–"

She was cut off when Momo, who's eating a pack of marshmallow, stuffed a big one on Mina's mouth.

Mina coughed before finally taking her time to swallow the marshmallow.

She felt her hands freed already so she took it as a chance to take off her blinfold.

"I swear to— wait... Momo! Sana, where are you?!"

She looked around and found nothing but an empty room.

When she was about to speak again, someone spoke.

"Don't panic. Turn around and you'll find a note inside an envelope."

Chaeyoung? she thought.

She did turned around and surprisingly, there really is an envelope.

She carefully picked it up and opened it.

You see that door on your right? Open it. Trust me. It will be worth it.

"How can I trust you if I don't even know you?"

She was hesitant at first but finally heave a deep sigh before carefully twisting the knob, slowly opening it.

She gasped upon seeing what's there.

It was a door meant to lead you on the beach outside the rest house they are right now.

There was a table for two, set up in a romantic way.

With mini candles lined up on the floor and that scent... 

The scent she loved ever since...

"I couldn't welcome you when you came back so here I am..."

She turned to her side and saw Jeongyeon, holding a mini boquet of pink roses.

"J-Jeongyeon..."

"Welcome back, Mina... I just want to welcome you, apologise and explain my side... just hear me out, I'm not forcing you to do anything more..."

Jeongyeon carefully handed her the boquet which she gladly accepted.

"I don't know where you found out that our relationship was just a bet but... you're right. Sana along with Dahyun and Chae and I made a bet to make you fall in love with me and eventually break your heart after."

Jeongyeon paused and looked at Mina but Mina remained silent, signaling her to continue.

"At first, I did it for the bet, but in those week I get to know you before you say yes to me, I fell for you. I fell for you real hard, Mina. The bet was already gone on my mind the moment I fell for you. I was sincere about what I feel towards you since then. No words and actions was meant to be a lie."

"Then why didn't you told me earlier?"

"It's because I'm still finding the right timing to tell them that I won't do the bet anymore. That I already fell for you and I already love you, for real."

Mina opened her mouth but immediately closed it as she couldn't seem to find the right words to say.

"I'm sorry, Mina... I really am. I hope you could forgive me an–"

Jeongyeon couldn't finish her sentence as Mina suddenly engulf her in a hug.

She was at first taken aback but soon reciprocate it, inhaling Mina's scent.

"I-I'm sorry... I should've let you explain first... anger took over me that time..."

"I understand..."

They both slowly let go of the hug and that's the moment Jeongyeon realised that Mina's sobbing.

She felt soft and gently wiped the Penguin's tears away.

"Wait... what about Chae?"

"Chae? What about her?"

"I mean... aren't you two in a relationship?"

Jeongyeon chuckled at her.

"Chaeyoung's my little sister, Mina."

"She is?!"

Jeongyeon nodded while Mina made face, gritting her teeth and mumbling inaudible words.

It was silent for a moment, no one dared to talk but Jeongyeon decided to finally broke it.

"Will you give me another chance to fix this broken relationship of ours?"

"If this is a bet again then no."

Jeongyeon smiled before wrapping her arms around Mina's waist, pulling her closer and placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"There's no bet included this time. Only my true love for you."


End file.
